1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly, to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules generally include a lens module, optical fibers, and a photoelectric unit. The lens module is coupled between the optical fibers and the photoelectric unit. If the optical fibers are not aligned with lenses of the lens module, an optical efficiency of the photoelectric coupling module is decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module that can overcome the limitations described.